


【撒隆】梦中梦

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 原载天海十周年双子本增刊





	【撒隆】梦中梦

加隆看着他。那双海蓝色的眼睛里映出了他自己。他不认识了的自己。  
他朝加隆走过去。他感觉到自己的双手在发抖。他想停下脚步，想止住动作，他命令自己，甚至于喊出了声音，可是一切都无济于事。他失去了向来引以为豪的自控力。  
他的拳打在加隆脸上。

加隆看进他的蓝色眼睛。看穿了他的一切。加隆在对他说话，然而他什么都听不见。  
他觉得自己像一扇洞开的门，所有秘密，那么黑暗，那么不堪，他费尽心力才能隐藏进灵魂最深处的秘密，瞬间被加隆全部看穿。  
他不容许。他无法容许。  
僵硬麻木的手指此时紧紧握拳，狠狠地再次打在加隆脸上。那张与他相同的脸上出现了伤痕，鲜血沿着嘴角淌了下来。  
他感觉不到疼痛，他不止失去了自控力，甚至失去了感受一切的能力，他正在变成一具行尸走肉。

住口。  
他听到自己对加隆说道。那声音遥远得像是从另一个世界传来。模模糊糊，隐约得听不清楚。你这个疯子。  
他对加隆说道。  
不，不对。  
这句话，似乎是加隆对他说的。  
你这个疯子。

我这个疯子。

加隆看穿了他。他的本质。他的一切。  
他是疯子。是危险的野心家。是妄图谋杀女神的背叛者。  
醒醒吧。你才是疯子。  
住口！  
住口！住口！  
住口！住口！住口！  
他用力扼住加隆的脖子。  
你怎么敢！  
加隆笑了起来。那么熟稔的笑意。平静淡漠，正如同双子宫里的无数夜晚。

别笑了。加隆。别笑了。  
他几乎像在哀求。  
叫我哥哥。  
他的声音发抖。他弯着手臂，死死勒着加隆的脖子，他的胸膛紧贴着加隆的后背，他听到自己的心脏在狂跳。  
我会杀了你。他说道。我真的会，杀了你。  
你不敢。因为你是懦夫。懦夫。你试试看。试试看啊。  
加隆的喉咙里挤出破碎不堪的痛苦声音。像深夜里刮过宫殿的风。像砖石骤然绽开了裂缝。  
试试看。  
你试试看。  
懦夫。

他大睁着眼，加隆的背就在他眼前。他突然咬住了右边偏上的位置，那里有一道骨缝，有雾的潮湿阴天里，他的那道缝隙会冒出幽幽的冷气，不时隐隐作痛。  
加隆发出低低的痛呼，而他满口都是血腥气。  
他开始撕扯加隆的衣服，那些布料毫无反抗之力地随着他的动作而破碎坠地。加隆一丝不挂的身体暴露在他面前，右肩胛上的伤口还在不停地流血。  
他一时竟觉得兴奋无比。

叫我哥哥。  
他命令道。声音听起来非常平静。  
只有他知道自己濒临疯狂。黑色的深渊在他脚下一寸寸开裂。冷厉的气息正从脚底盘旋而上。他被攫住，即将下坠，无处可逃。  
叫我哥哥，然后说，你错了，你是大逆不道的叛徒。  
我没错。  
加隆倔强地扭过脸，那双海蓝色的眼睛死死盯着他的嘴唇。  
我没错。  
赤裸的加隆猛地扑向他，像是即将跌落深渊的人拼命要抓住最后一点什么。他感到加隆扳住他的双肩，接着像噬咬一样吻住了他的嘴唇。  
他们的口腔里立刻充满了彼此的血腥气。  
那个吻野蛮得像一场搏命的殴斗。  
我知道你想要。我知道。你一直都想要。  
你看。承认没有那么困难。只要承认。就能做到。  
我们都能做到。

有那么一瞬间，他看见亮白的光柱直直楔进了灵魂。  
然而光芒转瞬即逝，只留下深渊。更加黑暗的深渊。

凝视深渊的时候，深渊也在回视着你。

他用尽全力才推开加隆，脚下踉跄地后退了好几步，差点就被石块绊倒。加隆倒在地上，微微抿住带血的嘴角，眼神餍足得像刚刚饱食尸块的野兽。  
他突然感到无由的愤怒。或许是因为刚才的疯狂失控，或许是因为此刻的狼狈不堪，或许因为口中那挥之不去的血腥气，或许因为他虽然全身披挂，却好像和此刻的加隆同样赤裸。  
又或许，因为他无法自控地，回吻了加隆。

那染了血的嘴角似乎更加激怒了他，他像先前的加隆一样扑了上去。  
他把加隆死死压在身下。  
他的手指僵硬麻木，它们感觉不到流淌的鲜血，更感觉不到喷涌而出的疼痛。  
加隆突然大笑起来。  
懦夫！  
你给我住口！  
他咆哮着，狠狠地挺身进入加隆。  
起初他还隐约听到加隆在不停地咒骂。然而那些字音很快就破碎得几乎像是在呜咽。  
他忘记了一切。他只想让加隆痛苦。于是他便竭尽全力让加隆痛苦。  
他用左手按住加隆的背，用力到骨节泛白，指甲楔进了肉里，留下几道触目惊心的血痕。他的右手紧紧扼住加隆的脖子，迫使他向后仰起头。他反复地进出着，像要就此耗尽所有气力，然后……  
然后抛却所有“然后”。  
海岸边的碎石给他们的身体留下一道道擦伤，涨潮的海水很快就浸过了他的脚踝。  
涌浪打来，他的脸上潮湿一片。

加隆一动也不动，脸朝下伏在冰冷的海水里。  
潮水随着月亮的作用力不断上涨，推着那具身体，一来，一回。  
他们就这样随着海潮不停地律动。  
这是他第一次占有加隆。却熟练得毫不留情。像是已经策划了一生。  
他简直要大笑起来。就像加隆刚才那样。  
又一道浪袭来，他们已经浑身湿透。在浪尖之上，他知道自己彻底地杀死了加隆。那具身体不再做无谓的挣扎，先是陡然失去呼吸，紧接着快速地失去温度……  
他翻过加隆的身体，凝视着那张失去血色、冰冷潮湿的脸。  
他看了那么久，以至于有些分不清死去的到底是加隆还是他自己。  
不断上涨的海潮将湿漉漉的尸体带离岸边，缓慢却不容置疑地拉开了他们之间的距离。  
突然猛烈起来的海风让他打了个寒战。

他紧紧闭上眼。听见大海裹着他的所有秘密，渐行渐远。  
直到万籁俱寂，白惨惨的月光照进长窗，在地上铺了一层冰冷的银霜。  
他侧过头去，有些意外地发现加隆也正在看着他。  
那双眼睛里盛着一片暗蓝色的平静淡漠，就像是他永远也到不了的极乐净土。

“睡不着么？”加隆淡淡道，“或者，你又做噩梦了？”  
“的确是噩梦。”他努力地调整着呼吸，手心里满是粘腻的冷汗。  
“梦见什么？”加隆贴着他的耳旁问，“你死了，还是我死了？”  
“不是……”那温热的呼吸徘徊在距离极近的地方，他想随便说几句搪塞过去，却被立刻看穿了心思。  
“别骗我。”加隆抢在他开口之前命令道。  
本来已经编好的托辞就这样被噎住，而新的谎言还没有成形，于是他只好闭上眼睛，以万能的缄默来应对。  
“听到没有，”加隆的声音逼上来，让他的胸口隐隐发痛，“别骗我……”那强势的命令语气中忽然滋生出难以觉察的恳求，在加隆而言这几乎是示弱的表示。  
当然，除了他也没有别人能听得出来。  
“……你答应过的。”静默片刻之后，加隆忽然轻轻地说道，每个字音都转瞬即逝，像跳动的黑色光点一个接一个地跃进更广阔的黑暗深潭，没有激起水花，更没有任何回声。  
于是他只能沉默。

加隆也不再说话，只是慢慢躺在他身边，然后……用力握住他那只汗湿的右手。  
“……我梦见你死了。”他终于开了口，似乎在试图描述出那个可怖而背德的噩梦，“……我杀了你。”但他最终放弃，选择了言简意赅，以及继续缄默。  
“你杀了我，你，杀了，我，你，杀，了，我……”加隆一字一顿地重复那个句子，仿佛正在咀嚼一个有趣的谜题，跟着发出一声突兀的轻笑，又或许，只是一声掩饰得过于拙劣的叹息，“……就跟上次那样？”  
他骤然睁开眼，半撑起身子看向加隆，月光此时恰好移到那张脸上，与他如出一辙的脸，那说明他们之间有着多么密切的血缘关系，可他始终不知道该如何面对这张脸——无论是幼年时的别扭，还是少年时的分歧，无论是远在家乡时的激烈争吵，还是来到圣域之后的拳脚相向……现在他们早已成年，然而面对彼此时的尴尬却似乎从没改变……  
这大概是他们之间唯一没有改变的东西了。

“我没有想杀你。”他无力地强调，“我从来没想过要杀你……”  
“是啊。”加隆的眼睛里落满了月光，使得其中的情绪模糊难辨，而他的语气听来无比轻描淡写，“你没想杀我，你只不过把我扔进斯尼旺的海牢，让我自生自灭而已。对吧……哥哥？”他故意拖长那个称呼，带着清晰嘲讽的尾音微微上扬。  
他浑身一颤。那称呼犹如穿越黑暗的利箭，射穿他的胸口，将他钉在原地，就像一只钉在木框里的死蝴蝶。  
“加隆……”他徒劳地唤着那个名字，平素缜密冷静的头脑却怎么也组织不出接下来的语言。  
“你需要去看医生。”加隆笑笑地说道，“没有哪个正常的哥哥会把自己的亲弟弟扔进海牢里等死……见鬼！你知道我是怎么活下来的吗？”  
他不知道。

他只知道加隆又要开始指责他。  
他的自私。他的偏执。他的冷酷。他的软弱。  
还有他的“什么都不知道”。  
尤其是他的“什么都不知道”。  
即便他无时无刻不在关注着那里，但神祇的牢狱似乎有着极其良好的屏蔽功能，他完全感觉不到加隆的小宇宙。直到那天……惊天动地的爆炸声，海水翻涌得仿佛沸腾，而加隆的小宇宙只出现了瞬间……便彻底地消失不见。  
所以他不知道加隆是怎么活下来的。  
他不知道加隆经历过什么。  
他什么都不知道。

“你不知道。”加隆的话音中仍然带着波澜不惊的轻笑，“你看，一如既往，你什么都不知道。你始终只想着自己的事——你在想如何掩盖杀死史昂和艾俄洛斯的罪行，你在想如何让大家看不出教皇换了人，你在想如何欺骗那些幼稚的黄金圣斗士，你在想如何彻底抹除出现在日本的那个 ‘女神’……看，你要想的实在太多，至于我，我算什么呢？根本就不值得你劳心费神。”  
“不……”他想要辩驳，却只觉得从内向外的疲惫，甚至连开合嘴唇都要耗尽所有力气。  
“不？”加隆更加凑近他的脸，他下意识地后退，加隆却拽住了他的手臂，“又要逃跑？”蓝眼睛里的轻蔑意味根本无法掩饰也不屑掩饰，加隆勾着嘴角冷冷嘲笑，“你是不是只会逃跑？”  
“放开。”他沉声说道，忽然又开始感到那种难言的愤怒——无名之火从心尖上燃起，很快让他嘴唇发干，头晕目眩，心脏像是马上就要跳出胸口。  
“否则呢？否则你能怎么样？在这里杀了我？或者再把我扔回斯尼旺？哦，对了，那个鬼地方已经毁了，被波塞冬的三叉戟毁得一点渣子都不剩，这你总该是知道的，嗯？”  
“住口。”  
“你可真喜欢这句话。记不记得那天，你跟我说了多少遍？就是你想杀了我的那天，见鬼，你真的想杀了我。为什么？”加隆不断向他逼近，他清楚感觉到对方炙热的呼吸，像沸腾的海水，带着火焰般的烈度，仿佛要让他立刻葬身其间，“为什么？因为我背叛了你的女神？还是说……因为我看穿了你？”  
他打了个寒战。加隆露出更加了然的笑意。  
“被看穿的感觉并不好，是吧？”加隆一步步把他逼到了床角，让他退无可退，脊背碰到冰冷墙壁的一刹那，他咬住了嘴唇。  
“可我为什么不能看穿你？”加隆用双臂撑住墙壁，将他圈禁到自己的掌控之内，满意地看着那双蓝眸里涌起层层怒涛，“我在乎你，愿意为你去死，如果你死了，那我至少也是半个死人了……而你……哈，想来你必然不会承认，但如果我死了，至少有一半的你同样将不复存在……所以……”加隆看起来像是要俯身落吻，喑哑声线往复低回，让他想起那个夜晚的海浪，“所以……”  
他满怀着莫可名状的愤怒，却更加莫可名状地无从反驳。于是他更紧地咬着嘴唇，直到品尝出自己唇上那悲哀绝望的血腥气。  
于是加隆就真的吻了下去。  
那个吻有着微末渺茫的温度，悲伤却充满柔情的质感，海浪的咸腥味道，以及彷如希望的孤注一掷……  
而他将注定无法自控地，回吻过去。

撒加睁开了眼睛。  
教皇厅的穹顶真切地出现在那双血色的瞳仁里，森冷惨白的月光悄然隐退，浓郁深重的暗夜浸没了他，染黑了他的发梢。  
憧憧暗影从他的身体里汲取着鲜活的生命，朝着无垠的时空迅速延展开来，很快便化作了罩向整个圣域的黑色巨网。

四个小时之后，他坐在鎏金的御座上，听着杂兵报告德里密如何成功地将箭射进城户沙织的胸口，看着十二盏青白色的火钟渐次燃起。  
网口一点点收紧。他抿着唇角，端坐在中央，鼻端是血与海的味道。  
瞬间恍若重堕梦中。  
那场梦纷繁而复杂，仿佛永远无法结束般漫长。梦里有人活着，有人死去，有人冷笑，有人流泪，有人轻描淡写地说着爱，有人将恨意深埋进骨髓里……他原本清楚地记得每个细节，然而一醒过来，也就全都忘了。

THE END


End file.
